Your Surrender
by MilaCamelot
Summary: "...He couldn't stand her ignoring him anymore. He knew she was doing it because she didn't want anymore pain. He had to show her he wouldn't ever give her pain at all." A little Quick one-shot after Beth is born! Hope you like it! Review.


Hey guys! My first story ever!

Well, actually it is a little drabble and i know it's really short but i just loved it this way and i didn't want to change anything of it. Tell me if i made any mistake 'cuz i'm from Argentina!

I'm a finchel but this just appeared in my mind and i wanted to share it with you.

Hope you like it and don't forget to review.

* * *

**YOUR SURRENDER.**

Quinn was a total bitch. If she had a heart, then Puck hadn't found it. He didn't used to show his either but at least he was a man. The only thing the two of them had ever shared was that alcohol night and its little blonde consequence called Beth. The love of Puck's life. The reason why he wanted to be someone. But even though Beth lived with Shelby, he wanted to be good with Quinn. Spending time together with the girl, be there for her birthdays, school plays, games, whatever. Was it too much? Why couldn't Quinn just give him a chance. Yeah, she blamed him for the pregnancy, but you need two people to have sex. And she hadn't been that drunk and he knew it, because he knew a little too much about drunk people. His uncle was a drunk man and he had a gang of drunk old men who used to take Puck to the bar since he was only 12, so he clearly knew when someone was drunk.

She would never accept it, he knew it and didn't care. But between all the girls he had ever flirted or even slept with, he'd had to screw it up with Quinn. Even Rachel would have been more bearable during a pregnancy than Quinn. Even Santana would have been more bearable than Quinn. But Quinn had been just imposible.

But she was so hot. So freaking hot. And so shy on bed at first but so loose then. So confident. He had made her feel confident. And he knew that even though she liked to pretend she had confidence of herself, she hadn't. That was why she needed to date the most popular guy, so she could feel she was someone. So what Puck had achieved had fucking meant a lot. He wouldn't believe it himself, but that blonde christian virgin had been his favourite one. Maybe because she was different. Maybe 'cause before that night, she had never ever cared about him. But that night she needed him. She knew Finn was so in love with Berry he couldn't remember his name, and knew she knew it wouldn't be long before Finn broke up with her. She had needed him that night to tell her she was beautiful, because she was feeling vulnerable. She couldn't stand Finn loving Berry that much. She loved being part of the hottest couple from highschool. She was the capitain of the cheerios and a tiny little singer was going to steal her boyfriend. A boy she didn't love, but made her look cool. She liked being with Finn because that was what all the girls wanted. And now he was going to leave her for Berry.

So that night, that amazing night, he'd given her everything he had. She had opened up to him for the very first time, and now she was there acting like she didn't care. Puck knew she cared. Puck knew that giving Beth away still hurted her. Puck was still hurt aswell.

Lost in his thoughts, he got to the choir room. He arrived the last, as usual, but of course he didn't care. The blonde was there. He kept remembering over and over again the night they've shared. He couldn't understand why, but lately is was all he could think about. He had to recognize nothing had ever felt that right.

At Glee Club, the team was getting ready for regionals. They had a lot of different ideas but their teacher, as usual, had other things in mind for them. However, since sectionals the group had been telling him over and over again that they wanted to try something that they could feel a little more.

Puck remembered last week, when Artie had said something about actually going "new directions" and Brittany asking if he had become gay or something. Maybe he remembered that because even Quinn had grinned a little.

When Puck found a free seat next to Sam, Mr. Shue simply said: - This week, I want you guys to be yourselves. You got so much amazing music in your souls. I want to get to know you better. Sing to us those songs you wouldn't sing here. Sing whatever's going trough your mind. I know i'm always telling you what to sing without listening the way I should. Prove me I'm wrong. Show me how awesome you guys are.-

He looked at the room. Berry, as usual, was grinning with pride imagining which song she was going to chose. Kurt couldn't hide his excitement . Finn was smiling at Rachel's grin. Mercedes started talking enthusiastically with Tina. Brittany was asking one of her random questions.

Mr. Schue asked then if anyone wanted to go first, and surprisingly Tina and Artie looked at each other and stood up together. The teacher was delighted and told them to show the class what were they thinking. Rachel sighed, she definitely wanted to go first, but Finn smiled at her and so she did to her friends, encouraging them to start and do it awesome.

They started singing about a freaking song about being together but breaking up and wanted to die but then being friends. Was it a rock version of Gwen Stefani's song "Cool"?

_"They sound great but is that even possible? I mean, being friends with someone you had slept with and had had a baby and then given it to the biological mother of the best singer in your school? Oh damn, i'm talking about Quinn again" _He thought. Of course, they hadn't been boyfriend and girlfriend like Tina and Artie, but they'd shared something bigger! And as they sang, Brittany and Mike were looking proud of them, with no jealousy. Of course, the whole group knew that Brittany probably cared about Santana more than Artie, her boyfriend, but they were cute together anyway. Puck couldn't imagine himself smiling politely to Quinn if she ever found someone new. Artie and Tina finished their song hugging each other, as the whole room clapped and Mr. Shue seemed very pleased as well. Yeah, the song had definitely been amazing. Different. Honest. Puck had to admit that the whole gang was really talented in all different ways. He was proud of his friends. Who would have thought they would ever become friends? The gay dude he had bullied in the past was now and inspiration for him.

But he couldn't think about it any longer because his eyes went to Quinn's. And Quinn, as usual, wasn't paying attention to anything at all. She was lost thinking of her baby, still not recognizing the way that hurted her.

He desperately needed and wanted her to open up to him and tell him what was going on. They were both suffering the same pain. He wanted to make it better for her. He wanted to kiss her and grab her and make her feel alright. He didn't know why, but he wanted to show her he wouldn't be a Lima loser. He could take care of her and be there for their baby even though she didn't live with them. Damn, he fucking cared about that selfish blonde girl.

He fucking knew she was more than that fake smile. He knew she was smart, and funny, and sweet when she wanted to. She had shown him she knew how to love a man, even though she had never done it before. She could say it had been just sex, but Quinn Fabray doesn't have sex just because. That goes against her religious shit. And he knew she wasn't " drunk" that night. She had done it because she had felt it! And now he knew he had felt it too and had started to feel a lot of stupid things he didn't even want to feel. That night with Quinn, watching her so vulnerable and tiny and desperate for love, had made him fall in love. So now, that little blond have to pay.

He coulnd't stand her ignoring him anymore. He knew she was doing it because she didn't want anymore pain. He had to show her he wouldn't ever give her pain at all.

-Puck, it seems to me you're not listening to us.- Mr. Shue said, bringing him to real world.- Get up and sing.-

-I have something in mind-

He remembered the day that they left the hospital. The blonde couldn't stop crying. She had kicked everybody out of her house, but he wouldn't leave. He felt so guilty because he was the reason why she was so hurt. He had done everything he'd had in his hands to keep the baby, but she hadn't agreed and now she was completely broken. He had stayed there with her that night, hugging her until Quinn stopped hitting him and blaming him and finally fell asleep. He had woken up the next morning alone in her bed, with his tshirt still wet from her tears, and had understood that she didn't want him near. She hadn't said more than two or three words to him since that day. And damn, he had to admit she was fucking killing him. He had to admit he cared about her.

He stood up, and did what was asked.

_**I got close to your skin while you were sleeping**_

_**I taste the salt on your hands**_

_**I reached out to touch you, the morning light disarms you**_

_**Won't you let me in?**_

She was looking at him. He was looking at her. He could hear the girls saying he looked hot. He could only think in the morning they shared together, after their amazing she was still asleep, he put caresses all along her bare arms and collarbone. She had her head lying on Puck's chest. He could see her face. She was so pretty. So small. And now she was sitting so far from him. He wanted to take care of her again. He wanted to caress her again. He wanted to have her in his arms again, feel her breathing. But she wouldn't let him.

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**It's a long way for heartbreak**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender to me?**_

Quinn was remembering that night again. He knew she could still remember her heart beating faster as she slid on him. She could remember thinking Finn would never make her feel anything like that. She was looking at her with a deep look. They were so different, but had so much in common. They had fallen in love with one night, and they had hidden it for months. They had had the most amazing and perfect baby together, and she needed them both. Quinn couldn't lie to herself anymore: she needed Puck too. She needed him to grab her and make her feel gorgeous and special and all the things that bad-ass knew how to do. Quinn needed Puck but she wouldn't accept it. Being with Puck just one night had only brought her trouble. She couldn't stand trouble anymore. While he kept on singing, she bit her lip, trying not to show anything. But Puck could read her like an open book.

_**I become your shadow, I'd love but don't know how to**_

_**I'm always lost for words**_

_**You look like a thousand suns, I wanna be**_

_**The only one left when your day is done**__**  
**__**Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**It's a long way for heartbreak**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender to me?**__**  
**_

He couldn't put his eyes away from her. Their blonde hair and clear face really made her shine like a thousand suns. And he wanted to light her up a little more. He knew he was the only one that could heal her pain. He understood what she was going trough. He missed their baby with every beat of his fucking heart too. Of course, he knew she was selfish and couldn't understand she wasn't the only one suffering. He knew that that damn blonde couldn't understand how many times he had cried, how many things he had punched and broken in his bedroom because she wanted to give Beth away.

_**I can't have you close so I become a ghost**_

_**And I watch you, I watch you**_

_**Maybe if you stay we could die this way**_

_**I won't stop you, I won't stop you**_

Nobody in the room could understand what was happening there. Of course, they knew he was singing to Quinn, but they would never understand. None of them had had to give up the most amazing thing they'd ever had. None of them had had to stay quiet for months watching how a pretty girl just decided what to do with something that was also yours. None of them had a Beth.

But he had understood that Beth needed a better life. He had finally accepted it. He was glad Beth had Shelby. But what about Quinn? Did she really have to make this so hard? How long would Puck have to wait? They fucking needed each other.

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender?**__**  
**__**It's a long way for heartbreak**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender to me?Yeah, to me**__**  
**__**It's a long way for heartbreak**_

_**Let your heart wait and bleed**_

_**Oh, how long till your surrender to me?**__**  
**_

He finished the song and all he could hear from the choir room were applauses. The eye contact he had been keeping with the blonde never dissapeared. Then he heard her swallowing hard, obviously trying not to cry.

-I'll wait for you, Fabray.- He said- Just don't make me wait that much.- He added, before grabbing his bag and leaving the choir room at the best Puckerman style. He was in the hallway when someone pull him by the back of his leather jacket. He turned back to find her.

-I fucking need you. Don't you dare screw it up this time.- The blonde said with tears in her eyes, before giving him a strong, passionate kiss. Her arms pulling him tightly towards her. Her tears still falling. Puck put one arm on his back with the same strenght and the other grabbing her cheek. There was no way he would ever let her go this time. They kept kissing passionately and at some point she stopped crying.

She had finally surrendered.

* * *

So see you next story!

xx

Mila!


End file.
